


Astra's European escape

by Celstese



Series: astra and cain [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Airports, Astra is trans, Azathoth mention, Backstory, Breath Mints, But in a different way, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Catholicism, Character Death, Character Development, Conversation, Cthulhu Mythos, Cult activity, Cults, F/F, Family Secrets, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, France (Country), Funeral, Gay Character, Gen, Identity Reveal, Inaccurate Catholicism, Japan, Lesbian Character, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Magic, Mile High Club, Minor Character Death, Mira isnt what they seem, Monologue, Mystical Items, No Incest, No Smut, Nudity, Off Screen Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Paris (City), Paul is trans, Plot Twist, Project Calypso, Religious Cults, Reveal, Secrets, Shit starts to get real, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Tea, The Phira, Trains, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Transphobia, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unknown Family, astra isnt what they think, catholicism is real, dragon of a kind, gold eggs, lavender - Freeform, mention of the apocalypse, mention of the mob, minor trans phobia, mundane organizational structure, neither is Paul, new knowledge, parent reveal, park, relationships, trans female lesbian, unknown Heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: after leaving work Astra haines discovers something that will require her to find a roommate. the person she finds comes with things she dosent expect .





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089346) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 
  * Inspired by [the strange life of Astra Haines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660769) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



> the latest draft based on the sequel to the main story in the vampires collection . ( Don't read the tags if you don't like spoilers if you want to be surprised because some things you don't learn until later are in there specially in the additional tags .)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra Haines after leaving work finds something that will change her prospects .

It was a early Wednesday evening in the sleepy little town . In the offices of Sutherland and Asher Astra Haines was cleaning up their desk before they left to 

their apartment . On the desk alongside what every lawyer has was a bonsai tree,a miniature of the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile, a miniature of a squid and 

the strangest of all a egg . They sighed as they closed the wooden desk . As they left the desk they made sure to take a detour to see if Mira Caldwell was 

still at work . It had turned out they weren't which had gravely saddened them . The red shag carpet floor squeaked as they headed towards the stairs . They 

normally took the elevator but that was broken by some animal the day before . Hastily they ran down the stairs to the first floor to checkout . The only sound 

that could be heard was thuds on the concert . They opened the door to step inside the backroom . They then grabbed the door and excited the building 

locking the door behind them . They down two blocks to get towards their apartment and half way as they passed a menchies they could see over the horizon 

smoke rising like a spear into the air coming from the same area as their house . They quickly ran towards there on the paved road . They stepped in their 

trucks at there place in front of a fire truck . There place was ruined . In a bashed shock they said “shit”.


	2. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conversation that sets events in motion

Staring at the screen of my laptop in the starbucks i was dumbfounded.another person who 

wanted to marry someone who had posted in the wrong section of craigslist. it infuriated me. Mira 

sat down with both of our drinks,putting them on the table.they noticed my face and said “ still 

no luck?” dejected i said reclining in the stool “yes” they grinned . “well today's your lucky day.my 

cousin just moved back here and he's looking for a roommate too.” i was overjoyed “ that's 

great.where are they ?” “we were going to meet at subway.come with me i'll introduce you to 

Him”


	3. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Mira enter a subway to meet miras cousin

In front of me was a rather decrypt building with that had a subway which wasn't what i imagined 

at all. Mira pulling breath mints out of her pocket opens the case and offered me one.i accepted 

and ate it while they did the same.stepping inside the open door i was meet with a neat 

inside. miras eyes jumped.she dragged me to a corner booth where on the left side was a man 

covered head to toe from what i could see in black leather.upon a few seconds of sitting down 

they introduced themselves. 

“Hi im Cain Andrews and who thats miras?they look familiar” 

Mira replied upbeat “this is Astra haines. there one of my friends.” 

i chime in “they said you need a roommate and it happens i need one.my last place burned down.do you have a place in mind ?” 

he smirked “yeah.its the corner of 42nd and Ballard.” if this was a cartoon my mouth would 

gape. 

“Isn't the first floor of that building a front for the mob.” 

smiling he answered “don't worry i already took care of them.” 

Mira groaned “not again.can you stop doing things like this?” 

“no.” 

“ok” so after that meeting we shortly moved in the building after learning that he only needed a 

roommate to help pay for utilizes. life was good.


	4. enter the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while clothing shopping Astra meets too cultists who want something to do with Cain

I quickly discovered that neither of us had many clothes at hand so until his clothes could ship 

here to town i ended up dragging him to Albert and Fisher.

“Now how do i look ?” Cain ventured out of the closet sized dressing room wearing velvet and leather head to toe including 

his shirt,pants,socks and jacket.

leaning against the wall i dejected morosely “to be honest i don't like those pants but if you like them get them.” he smiled extensibility as his blue eyes 

twinkled. Then he looked into the dressing room mirror and cringed. 

“Yeah i am not getting these pants.” he walked backed into the dressing room and slammed the door in my face.while i waited outside the dressing room i 

could hear footsteps slowly building up.as he opened the door and as he was finally outside the people who those footsteps had belonged too entered the 

room.my nose crunched as i smelled lavender.then i noticed the only thing they were where stereotypical cloaks that only cults wore. 

Cain when he noticed them gulped then aggressively said “i vetoed you people once.leave me alone . i want to live in peace writing.” 

“ i may not know whats going on but if you've been stalking my roommate just stop.” i said worriedly.

the shorter one then said “the mouthpiece has convinced with the lower powers and has found my lord your 

talents are still needed to achieve the end” 

the tall one who was silent until then who blocked the entrance said “your wishes are irrelevant you will help start the apocalypse.”

i was dumbfounded .i got angry “OK then let's leave.” Cain swore .

he grabbed my arm and said “sorry.” before i could speak we were not where we were before.running towards the windows dragging Cain with me with great 

urgency.i scanned the view for something familiar until i spotted The Louvre . 

“ explain to me what just happened and how where here.” 

he gulped “well it's easy to explain but it does sound pretty outlandish.”

“i'm in a different continent without a plane.tell me now.” i yelled in a empty room.

"during my first year of college i found out who my dad was after i woke up on a sacrificial altar.turns out the mouthpiece knew who i was and they didn't as 

they tore me off there.the rest started to grovel when they found out the same time as me that Lucifer was my dad.i panicked and then found myself in new 

York. turns out i was growing wings on a different part of existence.” he said very quickly.

then i said “OK then let's go somewhere i can rest so i can understand this.” so we left.


	5. alive and kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while in a park in France Cain and Astra have a conversation that unearths more new information not known to the two of them.

The park was filled with trees.they all had normal color but that did not take away from their beauty.the bench that we were on was made of wood which was 

ironic considering where we are.nonetheless that's where we were as i finished processing what i learned. 

"Cain i haven't known you for that long but as far as i can tell you are a good person and you aren't what people tell you are.” my voice rang through the 

empty park. 

"that means a lot to me.i just don't know how to prevent them from finding me .” he appraisingly. 

“I may be new to all of this but you might need that.are cloaking spells real?”

he blinked”yes actually.” 

“have you tried that yet?” 

“no i don't know how.” then he beamed “but i know someone who does!”

i was ecstatic.”who?” 

“coral pond .” 

they couldn't be the same person could they.”where do they live ?”

“Cardiff” 

yep it was who i thought it was “how do you know them?” 

“there my half sibling.” 

my mouth gaped. I got off the bench and started hyperventilating.

he got worried “what's wrong?”

“all this time did you know you were my uncle ?” 

“no!”

“let's worry about that later.let's go find auntie coral”


	6. ordinary world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while on the train Astra and Cain talk before they get off the train at the end of the chapter.

This time instead of just getting there instantly we came up with a plan.right now we were on the 

channel to London .then we would take a train in country and various buses until we got there.as 

i started outside the window at the rapidly disappearing wall Cain did something i was not 

expecting.he was in front of my eyes taking off all of his clothes.

my mouth gaped. “Why are you doing that?” 

he stopped and replied “ i can and i haven't told you this before but i can make others think i am wearing clothes.” 

i blinked “alright” while we were on the train we were left in peace while we were on the channel. we both were able to get some sleep for the first time since 

this all started.shortly upon exiting the train i could smell smoke and hear loud bangs . 

" Cain did you hear that ?” i hastily looked towards him fearfully.

staring into the distance he became shocked and faced me then saying “oh dear” 

nervously i asked”what is it”

“that's coral.i don't know why there a dragon right now but they are.”


	7. cruel summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reaction of the outsiders to the situation is revealed then shortly after Cain and Astra listen to corals attempts at speech in the dragons body

There was great panic in the air.people from all walks of life had panicked when seemingly out of nowhere a 50 feet reptilian creature with wings was in the 

train station.it certainly didn't help that it was prime tourist season.the few who didn't know about dragons and they could do quickly learned as they open 

their mouth straight up and let out a fireball to tear a hole in the roof.remarkably later on a witness would remark that it was odd considering its size no one 

was hurt but they had no complaints.regardless in the now people where running for the exit to leave as quick as they could expect for few select 

individuals two of which had no idea when they got off the train a short while before.either way they had to get to the bottom of this considering who was in 

the body of a so called dragon.wasting no time they talked for a short time towards the transformed person who was related to the both of them.in the lead 

Cain walked swiftly followed shortly behind by Astra. while both were thankful they wouldn't have to look further the fact that their relative was like this was 

troublesome.they would soon find out who was responsible for the situation that worried the both of them but now they were in there direct line of 

sight.they then saw them and stopped.they made some loud growls in an attempt to communicate. it worked somewhat.through this it was learned they had 

gone to London to get some rare herbs and half to the store they were accosted and knocked out.they said something about smells but Cain wasn't sure 

what that meant.then they awoke in the crowded station and panicked stepping on trash cans which they said made them feel ticklish.

at the end struggling to finish speaking they said “while i don't know who did this i hope you avenge me.i can feel death coming now.take care.you know 

where to take me.” 

then they feel backwards crushing a newspaper stand as their dead body hit the floor. Astra still was processing all she had witnessed when there body 

shrank and then left a old woman's body. Cain spoke a few words and Astra nodded.together at different ends they held their body then thought of their 

destination then flashed out.the wrecked station was silent once again.


	8. Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a meeting of the cult voices from the crack start to speak causing one of their number to leave to Europe in the wake of Cain , Astra and Melrose .

In the massive subterranean room sat a circle of hooded figures surrounding a forbidding chasm next to a rectangular altar. All sat on futon style pillows on 

the natural rock formations made from volcano like fires over a long period of time. All but four wore the same ebony cloaks with ebony underneath. The 

two on the left and right sides of the circle instead were clad in claret as they were in charge of the altar and thus to be hands on wears symbolic and 

sensible colors. On the bottom sat a figure cloaked in green with buttons of bister. They looked over situations that require intervention out in public 

everywhere. The private sector was looked over by a man who wore a heliotrope cloak who that day was occupied with a situation that required them 

personally not someone else they could send out. Lastly on the top was a wee person whose cloak was alabaster with aurelian accents around the edges of 

the cloak. While when the circle first started , they were called " the speaker " today they were the mouthpiece. At the start of every week they gathered and 

recapped on what happened since last Monday .

“Melco has informed me it looks like well have them for project calypso as soon as the end of today.”the green cloaked figure revealed with a 

raspy voice . 

They all breathed sighs of relief. Then before they could finish of the chasm started to crackle and all knowing what was happening flee the room 

leaving behind the mouthpiece. To all ears expect the mouthpiece the voice that started speaking would sound like nails on a chalkboard that could rupture 

ones ear drums. To them they sounded like a BBC news reporter from england. Now having moved closer to the chasm they heard the voice issued a 

directive straight from the bottom. Then when they left they sighed. They stood up and whistled walking back to their seat. Everyone else pilled back in .

All sitting down they quickly found out why they had to leave the room.

“Loris is needed in Europe. Melrose died shortly after Coral Pond died while they were on the trail of the Saviour and the girl who is apparently the

phira . They were killed by a agent of the higher powers. They're onto us. Paul will have to cover you until your return. Take whatever you need from 

the armory. We only have so much time until this opportunity ends. Then well have to wait for 50 more years .Melco will join once the deal is done . You 

may need help.” They finished staring at the green cloaked figure .

“I'll leave right away. Paul can finish the report. Goodbye.” Loris quickly said standing and handing his papers to Paul before leaving . 

Paul gulped and started where they left off .


	9. Such a shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coral's body is put to rest after Cain gets all thats needed to help facilitate that while Astra's been guarding the body.

On the flat piece of land on the outskirts of Cardiff there was a minuscule cottage that was made of wood for the roof , stone for the structure and 

everything else was wood or glass. This was where today i had ended up. While Cain was gathering the necessary preparations for her preferred method of 

burial i was in the living room guarding her body from discovery . In all of my life i had never spent a significant amount of time with a dead body before but 

now i was here. Thankfully the house was blasting cold air and it was raining profusely outside. The only thing i knew for sure about these kind of things is <

heat speeds up the process. The room smelled oddly of lavender and pork . The carpet my boots were standing on was a type of ornamented rug that was 

flat or at least that's what i saw . It's also what i was feeling down there. I was sitting on a pink faux leather couch all of this time making sure she was safe 

on the narrow wood table in front of me . I had lost track of time a while back when my phone died and couldn't be charged since the house had no 

compatible outlets when Cain finally came back when the sun was going down. In his hands he carried one thing. It was several cut pieces of wood that had 

been shaped into a flat raft that was in his armpit. On his neck he had a bag containing the flowers he mentioned he would need or least that's what i 

presume. He set down the raft next to the wall and then walked to the couch and sat down right next to me . As soon as he did he sighed .

“Should i feel thumb ? i'm not feeling anything yet?” he said shaking. 

“Where both still going through the motions. it will come later for the both of us. Right now i'm more worried about who did that to her. Could it be 

related to the people whose the reason where in Europe.”i replied apprehensive . 

“Maybe. I wouldn't put it past them. Let's get it over with.” he standing up. 

“Alright .” i sighed getting up . 

Grabbing both ends of the body we moved it very carefully and then set it down on the wood . I then quickly propped the door open and then came 

back and we put it up in the air and left to go outside carrying it as we walked towards the lake . Upon arriving we put the raft down on the lake . Cain 

grabbed all the flowers and dumped them onto her body and i light her on fire as i pushed the raft away from the stone beach while Cain watched with a 

somber expression. This was not the end of what we needed to do here before we could go .


	10. when she shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chest is opend in the attic .

Entering the attic behind Cain the first thing i noticed was dust. It covered everything except us and with that came a musky smell reverberating 

around the room. With every step i took towards the end of the room where Cain was looking through boxes i could hear and feel the wood cracking. When i 

reached there i crouched down next to him on his left side . In between his long lanky legs was a oak chest that was closed with a broken metal lock . 

He looked straight in my face and said “ I’m not a hundred percent sure what we'll find in here but based on what they said in the past whatever she puts in 

chests are important . It might not be what we came here for in the first place but it might give us an advantage . ”

“ Ok then ill be right here while you open that and i'll help look through the contents . ” i smiled at him .

He then opened the chest and at that moment in the air of the attic the smell of old books that was filling my nostrils to my 

surprise but it was at the very least welcome . I leaned over and saw what was inside . I could see two leather bound books , a circular wooden box , and 

an immaculate golden adorned egg with a white stone on the top . 

“ Here . ” he said as he picked up the egg and he handed it to me very carefully . 

Now that it was in my hands i could see the finer details .The lower half opened up in two parts like a music box . Slowly I opened the egg with my right 

hand. And then there was light .


	11. gold peak egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain touches Astra and he enters the egg after them

After opening the egg i could see that Astra had developed an extremely rigid posture . I tried speaking to her but she didn't answer me . Then i quickly 

scatted to sit in front of her . Her eyes glowed with light which was slowly spreading into other parts of the body . Her lips which were moving had no sound 

coming out . In my desperation i put my hands on her shoulders . Light filled my entire sight and i was overwhelmed . By the time my mind had settled 

down to the point where i least could input what was going on i saw that i was in an egg shaped room where everything radiated the engry which had 

overcome my senses . My joints ached . Trying to move quickly i fell backwards and realized why i felt so out of balance . My wings were corporal for once , 

and i had more than i usually did . While i was getting up i heard a familiar voice . Straight ahead i became relieved and confused at the same time . It was 

Astra and they weren't unconscious but they were not the same anymore on their lower half ; it was now was hidden from view by a mass of tentacles that 

had no end in sight . I may learn fast but i had no clue what that was from but considering what happened to me it's not foreign but that doesn't mean it was 

known . Seeing me they stared . 

“ Are they supposed to be that magnificent ? ” they asked with a raspy voice .

As i finally was at a distance where i could see the tentacles features up close i answered “ No they've been amplified . ” 

“ I take it that's not a good thing . ” they stated .

“ Its not . ” i replied . 

Looking downwards their face froze . The tentacles parted slightly revealing their feet . “ This explains a lot . ” they said nervously chuckling . 

“ What do you mean ? ” i asked apprehensively . 

“ My mom used to call me her little squid and i never got why . You don't know who my biological father might be do you ? She never did tell me . ” she said 

shifting her feet and tentacles . 

“ No i don't . ” i replied honesty . She sighed dejected .

" It was worth it to ask . OK then any ideas about how to get out of this ? " she asked looking around the room .

" The only thing i can think of is by breaking something in here . See anything ? " i said shiftily . Her eyes looked upwards . 

" Actually yeah i do . " We both smiled .


	12. And put on  your mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> upon escaping the egg some changes are noticed .

Located at the top of the ceiling was a large gemstone that we gazed at . It is massive . I had learned from Cain before we got into this mess that in times 

he's read people have been trapped with no clear way out there is always something that will allow escape . We had just found ours . It was glimmering with 

light and i was overjoyed at the sight of it . 

“ Are you sure you'll be able to do this ? ” he asked as his eyes looked at my new appendages . 

“ I wouldn't have suggested this if they weren't not long enough . ” i answered with determination . 

“ Alright then let's do this . ”

I lifted him up very far into the air until they couldn't go further . He then grabbed the gemstone exerting pressure against it as he did . Even at this distance 

i could see how he shone . Then a crack that i could mistake for thunder filled my ears and before i could notice we were back in the attic . My body ached as 

i got up from the wooden floor . I looked into the mirror and i appeared like i did before the egg expect my hair had grown to great lengths . I then swore . I 

didn't know how to braid my hair and now i could claim to be Rapunzel and every child would believe me . I heard moaning behind me . Being careful of my 

hair i picked it up and then turned around . Cain was sitting up next the chest and he looked a little taller . As he stood up i discovered i was right . 

“ Wow now that i didn't expect . Never heard of hair growing that much before . You must have gotten tons of energy during the backlash . You need help 

braiding it ? I know how if you don't . ” he offered .

“ Yeah i do . Thanks for the offer . ” i grinned then frowned .

“ You don't think theres something else like that egg in here ? ” i said my hands gesturing around the room . 

“ Even if there is i can tell you . All i can do is hope for the best . ” he grimaced .


	13. In august moon's surrender to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while in the attic a clue to Astra's heritage is found

Those books that we had found where massive and most of them were irrelevant to our situation but they still had some uses . The only useful thing in that 

recipe book is cutting incations . I had just put down the cookbook when i heard Astra makes noises of joy .

“ What did you find ? ” i questioned exbountaly .

“ I can hardly believe it . Right on this page is what we came for . There's just one problem ” they frowned . 

“ What is it ? ” i asked . 

“ Fresh dodo bird is required and there extinct ” they grumbled .

“ Yeah let's look for another one . Time travel is unknown territory for me and there usually insane requirements ” i finished . 

“ Like what ? ” 

“ The leg of a Phoenix and there very rare . ” 

We then resumed our search in the attic . I grabbed a book out of the chest with a sliver spine and opened it . The first page was torn out long ago so 

when i opened it i was faced when an image that was familiar to me . Right in front of my face was a god who looked like a squid . My mouth dropped .

“ Come over here there's something you should see . ” i gestured to Astra . 

Sitting next to me she leaned over and saw it . I saw her eyes grow . 

“ Thanks . I think my mom was actually being literal . Can you read the text ? ” they uttered . 

“ I know this is Sumerian but i can only read the name . ”

“ What's it say ? ” they wondered .

“ Azathoth . ”

They paused then spoke . “ I don't think we have time to learn this right now so its it OK if i take this with me ? ” 

“ Yeah of course it is . ”


	14. endless rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a plane Loris and Melco talk in a bathroom .

My eyes opened to the back of the airplane seat in front of me . I then cracked my knuckles in my rough seat . My eyes moved to my left where i found 

Melco in their no longer . I then unbuckled the seat and got into the Aile walking towards the bathroom . The carpet scratched on my slippers as i 

passed the businessmen , all the parents with children , the grandparents and everyone else . When i got there the bathroom door opened and i stared 

Melco in their blue eyes . They then dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door . 

“ I can get why you did this but still its cramped in here . ” i whined .

“ Loris my dearest i'll take care of this quickly then . Lets go over plan a then since its the most simple . ” they said capping my face . 

“ OK . We'll take care of Cain first since we know how to get them and then we'll get Phira since they should be stronger than him . ” i uttered without 

blinking .

“ Alright that's right . What's plans bs difference ? ” they said in monotone . 

Shifting in their lap i answered “ we kill Phira if they won't work with us since there not necessary . ” 

“ I think we're good then ” they said as they played with my curls .

“ Yeah . Do you wanna join it in here ? ” i said sensually . 

“ Yes . ” i heard with great excitement in their voice which i also felt where i sat .


	15. at another discotheque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finding the ingredients for a cloaking spell they complete its steps .

Holding the open book in my unblemished hands I spoke to Cain asking “you ready to try it ? ” . 

Standing with a gold bowl in his hand he replied “ of course it's what we came for ” . 

I nodded then accordingly “ lets do it then ” . 

In the middle of the room he crushed the contents in the bowl with a pestle until they were all one . Then he snapped his fingers and it was on fire . All 

the meanwhile he said a few words in Latin and then we were both surrounded by a blue mist that looked like smoke . As soon as it had uppeard it 

dissipated just as fast . 

I stepped towards them asking “ Do you feel different now ? I do just a smidge ” . 

“ Yeah I do ” He replied moving his hands . 

“ Does that mean it worked ? ” I questioned . 

“ It think it did ” He grinned .


	16. It's the fall before the climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having arrived at the airport nearest Cardiff Astra and Cain talk to each other .

Exiting the car we found ourselves at the nearest airport . It was busier than I thought it would 

have been but I could handle it . Holding my suitcase as I walked towards the escalators I

winced . 

Cain then reassured me saying “ We'll be fine we came early ” 

It helped only a little . Thankfully nothing bad happens as we got our business on the first half of the airport quickly to 

my surprise . I could smell food all over as we searched for our gate . We passed many people 

in all kinds of dress before we finally found gate two . It was too early to check in so we sat 

down and waited . Fifteen minutes in people exited into the airport from a plane with all of their 

luggage . It hurt my head . As the last two exited Cain groaned . 

“ What's wrong ? ” I asked worried . 

“They have the taint of below . The only reason for that if they've been there or near it . 

There's a gate to there in the place they took me . They may be after us . We need to stick 

together .” he gulped . 

I winced hearing that and then agreed . “ You want to get food together ?” 

“ Sure .”


	17. and then I’m taking your girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a search for something to drink ends in a unexpected way .

“ Oh this is really good .” Astra moaned while chomping all over a cheeseburger . 

I was slightly perturbed by what she was doing . 

“ I think i believe you on that but i'm content with this .” I said disgustedly pointing at a Caesar salad . 

Before i could say Mary she was done . 

“ I didn't think I had it in me but that was great . Let's get something to drink .” She smiled .

I agreed and we got up towards a convenience store . While we did not run we where still fast . I was now at the place . 

“ Where finally here .” I smiled and looked at my side . 

I frowned . Astra was nowhere to be found .


	18. frightened of this thing Ive become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra wakes up and is disgusted . then Cain finds them and the start of the end happens .

All I could see through the fabric was fuzzy outlines of the things around me and what I assumed where who grabbed me in the crowded airport . My 

memories were a blur except for the smell of garlic at the end that shot up my nose . But all I could smell now was the putrid scent of sweat that was 

making me gag . I tried to move my arms to plug my nose but I found I couldn't . They were bound by what felt like rope . I then swore quite profusely 

out loud . 

Then a male voice from one of the figures softly responded saying “ now the way i see it you have only two outcomes in this situation . You either live if 

your friend complies with his dads wishes or die if he doesn't . So what's it going to be ? ”

I digested what I had just heard and then I was filled with rage . My sight was back and better than usual . 

“ You robbed pricks can perish for all I care .”I snarled . 

Before they could do anything a wooden door was kicked open and Cain launched himself at one of them knocking them to the ground . 

“ Fuck it .” I heard from the other figure as they pulled out a knife . 

Then I just snapped .


	19. You take my hand and tell me I'm a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Astra wakes up Melco and Loris speak to each other about what they have done .

As we both starred at her unconscious body i turned to Melco and uttered confusingly " You sure we grabbed the right person ? Her essence does not 

completely match who shes supposed to be ." As he looked back at me i could see his face contort to where i could tell i said something wrong .

" Do they not tell you that can change in your department ? Its whats we were told after the first tow things upon joining our illustrious group . Were 

still tying them up but well need to be tighter . Ill stay here while you get the rope ." 

"OK ." I swirled and left the deteriorated warehouse . I was lucky i couldn't smell something unless it was very strong .


	20. you could take me to hell and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain is apprehensive of what might happen next time as he talks to Astra and thinks a lot .

While i had a feeling this could have ended like this i had hopped it wouldn't come to this and what i saw my niece do after admitting she saw one of 

them pull a knife scared me a little bit . While i couldn't see it myself completely since i was only looking on the first layer i did see the broken bodies 

spread on the floor on which we stood . Those appendages are very strong . I am overjoyed they did that for me . 

" Cain this is the third time Ive encountered them . I don't think they will leave you alone . " They uttered on the dirty floor in anger .

" They haven't ." i replied truthfully .

" Then i don't see another option . We need to make them stop at the source ." They replied their voice filled with venom . This scared me . I took a deep breath and said yes .


	21. And if I had known the address I would have taken a cab instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul isn't feeling their best and its about to get worse .

To be honest i never did intended to join a cult . I asked for directions and ironically instead of the seminary I would be staying at while on vacation in 

japan I found myself where I am now at a nondescript building in japans capital . Now looking back I must of mixed up some words had been since I was 

still learning at the time . I paced over inside my square room for a long time thinking when both the white rotary phone rang at the same time my cell 

did . I picked up the land line and then listened intently .

" Paul Loris is dead . You have his position now . If you fail us they will pay . It can no longer be halted . Remember if he dies its 50 more years until it 

can begin again . " said the Mouthpieces gravely voice through the other end .

" Understood . " 

" Good . " Then I heard the dial tone .

Falling into my chair behind first I put my hands on my face and sobbed . I pulled myself together to read a text . I finished it then screamed on the 

inside . My long distance partner would be over here tomorrow as a surprise . I love a Mira but she has horrible timing .


	22. I may sink a little drink and shout out, "She's with me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in a park Paul and Mira meet each other for the first time in awhile then talk .

I sat under the tree waiting for a very long time or at least thats what it felt like to me . But then far away from the other side of the park I heard the 

rapid pattering of feet . It didn't take too long for me to realize who it was . 

" I love you Mira but this is the worse possible time you could have come to visit . " Paul uttered painting while their hands rested at their sides as they 

stared at me head on .

" Is it legal trouble bad or a threat to someones life bad . " I said as my eyebrows furrowed in apprehension . 

" The second . I never thought it would come up but for to get the problem ill have to explain now . " 

I tapped my foot impatiently . They then gulped before starting . 

" OK well you know how already that I almost joined a seminary when I didn't understand myself completely . " 

I then gestured for them to go on . 

" The reason why it didn't happen was I never made it . A person gave me the wrong address and I ended up joining a cult that actually I am still in . " 

They said bashfully .

" What ? " I yelled . I quickly stepped up after hearing that . 

" Keep in mind it was that or death right then and there . Turns out they wont let you live without joining them because you learn hell is real and 

they work for it . "

I sighed then frowning my brows . 

" OK then I can live with this but what haven't you told me yet ? " 

" They're trying to end the world this week because they will have to wait for 50 more years if they fail . "

I was rather dumbfounded . I smiled lovingly to Paul then said what we had to do . They very quickly agreed with what I said . Pacifism is nice but its 

not an option here since we want to live . Holding my minuscule hands they then asked me this . 

" How are we supposed to pull that off both of us to my knowledge are completely human ? " They seemed very confused . 

I was too for a second before i realized they're memory must have been impaired shortly after I told them before hand . I smirked then said what I said 

before once again .


	23. I always saw you as a fighter and a winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of their problems are solved but a new one is brought up by Paul .

As The Mouthpiece drunk their tea in the middle of the day belowground on the surface the glass walls and wooden doors shattered into tiny little 

pieces as they came inside . What Cain and Astra found was not foreseen . Among the burnt corpses of robbed cultists that smelt of smoked meat 

was Mira and Paul .

" I thought that heaven didn't care about this cousin . " Cain was quite confused . 

Mira looked bashfully at Paul and then the both of them finally understood .

" I didn't do it for them . "

Astra stepped forward and then squeezed Paul's right hand stared them right in the face . Then beaming outwardly on there face she said frankly 

" Im glad to finally meet the girl my best friends been fawning over for months but we have to get though floors full of your fellow cultists to stop 

them so ill make what i need to say very quick . I dont care you were born with a dick I was too but if you make her cry I will break you into tiny 

pieces with everything I have at my disposal . " 

" Of course I understand but that wont be needed . Mira will tell me if I mess up that bad . They can take care of themselves . Im very proud of that . 

Honestly im glad to finally meet you but how did your hair get that long ? Miras description of you was not like this at all . She said you where human . 

"  
Astra and Cain chuckled in unison .

" Blame that on my deceased half sister whos turned out to be astras aunt . There was this egg in their attic that wasn't really an egg . " Cain spoke 

scratching the back of his left ear . 

" It turned out my mom was being very literal when she said my father was a squid . Turns out im only half human but thats not a big deal to me . I 

can learn to live with what the egg revealed to me . Whats important right now is how to get downstairs ."

" We were going to use the stairs . " Mira said before Paul could say it . 

" I think we have a quicker plan . "

Mira and Paul caught on very quickly . All together they used their powers to tear a hole through the insulated floor and then jumped straight 

downwards getting closer to the gate with each new hole they made . They faced many battles which they all won until they reached solid ground . 

Paul eyed two red doors and pointed . Together they kicked the door off its hinges causing The Mouthpiece to drop the tea mug they had been 

holding spilling tea on their lap .

Dumbfounded The Mouthpiece stared at Pauls furious face . " Young man why would you bring an angel here and The Phira ? They are not friends of 

ours "

Paul snarling said " I told you time and time again that im a girl Mouthpiece . Im quiting for that angel asswipe . There my lesbian girlfriend ive been 

talking about for a while now . "

The lights started to flicker as Astras hair started to levitate while Cain started to leak wisps of gold along with Mira .

" And there my favorite cousin . "

" And there my best friend . "

The Mouthpiece then pissed themselves but no one said anything about that .

" Your the last one today . Its not nice to meet you .My only loyalties are with them and my parents . Goodbye . You ready ? "

He hadn't even noticed he had been tied down with hair . They then nodded . Holding their hands the cousins snapped their fingers and The 

Mouthpiece sizzled .They had died before Paul could say anything .

" Im glad its over with but what are we supposed to do with the mouth to hell in the ritual chamber ? " Paul questioned the others .

They all turned their heads .

" What ? " Mira and Astra both retorted .

Cain was silent . He thought really hard then said what he came up with in his head then and there .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this while In a creative writing class In my last year of high school and a few of those days our teacher compiled a list of things we recommend. below this is the list I still have access to that has all of them.  
> FEBRUARY 7  
> The Princess Academy, Shannon Hale  
> Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, Jonathan Safran Foer  
> 1984, Orwell  
> The Bluest Eye, Toni Morrison  
> The Compound Effect, Darren Hardy  
> The Shada Scripts (the only Dr. Who that never finished filming)by Douglas Addams  
> Tangerine  
> Leah Bardugo  
> Neal Gaiman  
> The Girl Who Could Fly, Victoria Forrester  
> Citizen Illegal, Jose Olivarez  
> The New Jim Crow, Michelle Alexander
> 
> FEBRUARY 14  
> Lady Macbeth, Shakespeare  
> Darker Side of Magic, V.E. Schwab  
> Bohemian Rhapsody  
> Dirk Gentley’s Holistic Detective Agency by Douglas Addams  
> Pulp Fiction, Quentin Tarantino  
> Kill Bill, Quentin Tarantino  
> 60 Days In, A&E  
> All The Light We Cannot See, Anthony Doerr  
> Russian Doll, Netflix
> 
> FEBRUARY 19  
> Faust, Goethe  
> Billie Eillish, music  
> The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton  
> The Eurythmics, music  
> Due South (TV)  
> Chivalry, short story by Neil Gaiman  
> Celestine Prophecy, book 2, James Redfield  
> The Office  
>  All The Light We Cannot See, Anthony Doerr  
> The Umbrella Academy, Netflix  
> The Ladies Guide to Petticoats and Piracy, Mackenzi Lee
> 
> FEBRUARY 21  
> Language of Thorns, Leah Bardugo
> 
> FEBRUARY 26  
> A Face Like Glass, by Frances Hardinge  
> Persona Four, Sony Playstation, 2008  
> America Chavez, by Gabby Rivera


	24. But its feeling just like every other morning before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone sits at a table at the end of the beginning .

It didn't take too long to pour every last drop of the concrete over the hole sealing it for good . Though once we came back home one thing became 

clear to me as i read a letter at the table where we all were eating breakfast to celebrate . 

My head slowly rose up and staring at my friend i spoke " Do you know of anyone hiring right now ? Darlene told me in this letter that ive been let go . "

She shook her head . " No i dont . You're not the only one she fired at this table recently . " 

The two of us sighed . Cain sat down his newspaper harshly after closing it and smiled brightly .

" You dont have to worry . I believe ive found the best place in town . "

" Is it Nightingale and Tricklebank ? " Paul said out of the blue .

" How did you know that ? "

I was perplexed too .

" Arthurs my brother . Ill put in a word about you two . Its the least i could do . "

The two of us were ecstatic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be the last one till i start writing the sequel .


	25. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyan carter gets a phone call .

On the east side of town inside a cafe a young women is working on her laptop typing when her phone rings . She stops what shes doing and picks up the phone . She listens and then hangs up . A tear falls down her face . She closes the laptop , puts it away and leaves exiting out the front door . Her friend Kunin Petrov has been murdered .


End file.
